Stopped
by GraceForever
Summary: Set after 5x22. 3 months after they lost Damon and Bonnie, Sheila Bennet comes to Elena in a dream to tell her how to save them. Delena, bits of Steroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries**

* * *

"Elena," the voice called.

Elena couldn't see who it was yet, it was too dark. She squinted into the storm, until Sheila Bennet appeared in front of her.

"Elena, you have to listen to me. This is important."

Elena woke with a gasp, sweating. This wasn't the first time she'd had that dream, but she'd never seen who it was that called for her before. What was grams doing in her dreams?

She rolled onto her side to look at the clock. It was only 7:30, and she couldn't sleep anymore. So she pulledherself out of bed and mechanically went through the motions, brushing her teeth, her hair, dressing, before lying back down for a moment.

Even 3 months later, just thinking of Damon sent her emotions through the roof. Elena was living in his room now. College didn't hold any appeal for her.

She walked to his closet and opened it up. His black button-up shirts sat there, still nicely folded. She picked one up and hugged it to her. She could smell him on it, his comforting scent. Elena missed it so much. The way his arms had curled around her, making her feel safe and protected and loved. She never felt that with anyone else.

Since she had been here, she hadn't moved a thing. It didn't feel right to change anything. It was too soon.

Elena heard the door beside hers open, and went to look out. Alaric had just woken, and looked extremely hungover. Enzo and him went out drinking last night, just like usual.

Enzo had surprisingly stuck around after they all came back. He didn't have anywhere else to go. None of them did anymore, except Caroline. She still lived with her mother. Caroline had given up on college without anyone else with her. Her grief for Bonnie was still too much.

Jeremy was living there too, but he didn't ever leave the house. Only Enzo and Alaric ever did, and they only left to drink. Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy didn't ever do much after what they had all lost, and Caroline usually joined them, and tried to keep them together. After all this, they were losing each other.

Matt had been out of the picture lately. He was working with Tyler, who was trying not to become a werewolf again. He needed to keep the anger in check, so he didn't get into a fight and kill someone by mistake.

Elena didn't want to try anymore. She sat downstairs, sometimes with a glass of bourbon. It had been his favourite. Sometimes she sat with her diary, but she didn't write anything. What was there to write? She stared at the blank page in silence.

How much more could she lose? She lost everything. It seemed that it all just diasppeared.

This morning, she just sat on a couch, staring at the empty fireplace. Alaric didn't speak, just stared at it with her. It hadn't been lit since then.

Elena couldn't stop herself from replaying their last conversations through her mind. His promise, their argument, even her one-sided goodbye. She was ready to burst with tears when a thump broke her from her thoughts.

Alaric had been building a fire. He was trying to move on and get life back to normal.

Elena couldn't breathe, she realized. Maybe it had been like this for a while.

She needed to get out, to run like Katherine had. Not from a threat, but all the walking reminders of HIM. There was too much to handle. Elena needed a break.

She abruptly stood and went back to her room. She lugged a suitcase from under the bed and stuffed whatever clothes she could get her hands on in. As an afterthought, she went to Damon's closet and took out one of his favourite shirts. She folded it and put it in a pocket. She grabbed the keys to Damon's convertible and stuffed them in the pocket of her jeans.

By the time she got downstairs again, Stefan, Jeremy and Enzo had joined Alaric, who had gotten the fire going. Enzo was drinking a blood bag, and Jeremy just stared into the fire, no doubt thinking of Bonnie.

Elena dropped her suitcase and all but Jeremy's eyes turned to her.

"I'm leaving," she said, her voice rough from unuse. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

Jeremy looked at her once, got up and gave her a hug. "You'll come back?" he asked.

Elna nodded. "I promise I will. You won't lose me. I just... I need some space. Some air."

Aric gave her a hug, and so did Stefan, but neither of them said anything. Enzo looked bored, just like always.

Elena picked up her bag and went out to the car, to head on to a new place where she could learn to move on.

She placed her bag in the trunk. When she closed it, Enzo was siting against the car.

"Have room for one more passenger?" he asked.

With one look, she could tell he needed a break just as much as she did. Elena nodded. "Get in."

They drove on in silence, headed who-knows-where. Enzo would look at her once in a while as if he wanted to say something, but he never did. After a couple hours, Elena was hungry. They stopped off in a small town, and after snatch-eat-erase, they were back on their way.

They were in the middle of nowhere when night came. They kept going, until it was light again. By this point, Elena was on the verge of collapse, she was so tired. Enzo offered to drive, so Elena curled up in the passenger seat and closed her eyes.

It was dark in her dream. She stared into the dark, searching. This was the same dream as before. She waited for Grams to appear.

"Elena, you have to listen to me. This is important."

Elena waited for her to continue.

"Before I found peace, I needed to protect Bonnie. I made a deal with someone very powerful in order to save her."

"What do I have to do?" Elena asked.

"The spell locked her in time, so that, if you figure out the way to unlock her, she would survive the other side's collapse."

Elena could barely breathe. "Bonnie can come back?"

Grams smiled. "Yes, she can come back. However, there's one more thing you should know. Before the spell took effect, Damon was with her. They held hands, because they were afraid of what comes next, of death. The spell would have taken everything attached to her."

Elena didn't dare to hope just yet. "You mean..."

Grams smiled. "I mean Bonnie took him with her. If you find the spell, you can save them both."

Elena felt tears of joy sting her eyes. "What do I do?" She couldn't waste any time now.

"Listen, now, child, there is only one place the spell can be performed. I linked the spell to the cave underneath the waterfall. At the new moon, with a witch chanting, you can bring them back."

Elena nodded. "Where do I find a witch that knows the spell?"

"In New Orleans, there is a witch. She knows what to do for the chant. Her name is Annie."

"But what if..."

"Sorry, child, we're out of time. I only had so much time. Good luck, Elena. You must save them."

Elena felt herself tumble out of the dream. She was breathing heavy.

Enzo looked at her, surprised. The sun was high in the sky, almost evening. He looked tired now.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty finally awakes. Are you going to drive now?"

Elena ignored him. "Do you know how to get to New Orleans?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way," she promised. "We've gotta find a witch there."

"Are you sure? I know a witch not far from here. We could..."

"No," Elena said. "It has to be this witch."

"Why?" Enzo said.

"Well," she started, "I've just had this dream."

* * *

Bonnie walked around their prison of white. She had been there for 3 months, and she still hadn't found anyone but Damon. She had expected to see people she had lost, like her dad, but it was surprisingly lonely.

Damon just sat there, staring at her. No matter where she walked, she always ended up in the same place. If she walked away from Damon, she would see someone in the distance, and it would be Damon still, only she'd be approaching from the opposite direction. They were trapped there together.

If this was her eternity, she'd go mad. Bonnie needed people other than Damon to talk to. His speech was too many innuendoes, although he had been subdued lately. Damon was missing Elena and Stefan. Bonnie missed everyone too. Damon would not be her first choice for eternity, but Bonnie would have to live with it, at least until they found a way out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. Or Elena wouldn't have to bring Damon back. Because he would still be alive. Just saying.**

* * *

Enzo looked hopeful as they drove on towards New Orleans. They were only a few hours away now.

"So, how are you gonna find this witch called 'Annie'?"

Elena sighed. "I don't know. It would be easier if we had a picture, but I don't even know where to start. We'll have to get lucky. If we can find one witch, maybe she can help us find Annie."

Enzo didn't seem to have any better ideas, so they lapsed back into the comfortable silence.

When they got there, they went to an area with lots of 'magic' shops. It was obvious that most were fakes, and those that were real witches were well camouflaged.

Elena and Enzo went into a bar and sat for a while, talking about where to look. They had no great ideas. Enzo suggested the phone book, but Elena doubted a witch would be found in the phone book.

They were so engrossed in their discussion, Elena didn't notice a familiar vampire approach.

"Elena?" the vampire asked.

Elena turned to see none other than Elijah standing over her. "Elijah?" she asked. "What are you doing in New Orleans?"

"I live here with my family. Why are you in New Orleans? And who is this other vampire you're with?"

Elena hesitated before replying. "This is Enzo. We're actually here looking for someone. A witch."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "What do you need a witch for?"

"I need a witch who can perform a certain complicated spell. Can you help me?" Elena begged.

"I might be able to. Who is it that you're looking for?"

"Her name's Annie. That's all I know, except for the fact that she's here."

"Well," Elijah hesitated, "I don't know who Annie is, but you could ask Klaus. He knows all the witches in the city. He has a list of all of them."

Elena winced. "Klaus? I need to talk to him?"

"I'm afraid so. He'll be the only one that can help you."

Elena nodded. "Thank you, Elijah. Where can I find him?"

"Just go to the bar on the corner of bourbon street. He usually goes around there to drink, almost every night."

"Thank you, again. It means a lot to me, that you'd help me."

"Well, I owed you that much. Do be careful, Elena. My brother doesn't like being told what to do."

Elijah left the bar, and Elena and Enzo finished their drinks before going out into the night streets of New Orleans.

* * *

Klaus was sitting alone on a bar stool when they came in. Elena walked up to the bar beside him.

"I'll have a beer," she said to the bartender. Elena took a seat next to Klaus.

"Elena. What brings you here? Loneliness?"

She sighed. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me."

"And why would I do that?"

Elena shrugged. "Well, you've tried to kill me several times, so you kind of owe me. And just think of what Caroline would say if she found out you had the chance to help her save her best friend? She'd hate you forever."

Klaus scowled at Elena. "What do you need?"

"I'm looking for a witch. Her name is Annie."

"And why do you need Annie? Some big 'save the day' plan? I know it has something to do with your witch friend."

Elena hesitated before telling him. "Actually, she's kinda...dead. But there's a way to bring her back, and I have to try."

Klaus was silent, going over it. "Fine. I'll tell you where to find Annie. But you will owe me."

Elena nodded eagerly. "Yes, of course. Whatever you want."

Klaus downed his drink and led Elena and Enzo out. All the information was at his house.

He gave them a paper. It had an address for a small shop and her full name, Annie Brown. Elena thanked him.

"Just remember, Elena, I will be collecting on that favor."

* * *

Annie's shop wasn't far away. When they got there, a woman was lockin the door from the outside. She looked to be about 35, with brown curls and blue eyes.

"Excuse me," Elena called. "Are you Annie?"

The woman turned to her. She smiled prettily. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I hope so," Elena said. "I'm Elena, and this is Enzo. We were hoping you could help us with something?"

Annie frowned. "With what?"

"A spell. It's for undoing another spell, the spell that unlocks people that were stopped in time."

Annie stepped away. "I can't help you. I don't do magic anymore. You're ten years too late, you vampires." She spit out the last word as if it were dirty.

Elena stepped towards her as Annie turned to leave. "Wait! Sheila Bennet sent us! She said you were the only one who could help us!"

That stopped her in her tracks. "Sheila sent you?"

"Yes, we need your help. Sheila's granddaughter was stopped in time, along with another friend. Please, won't you help us?"

Annie closed her eyes and sighed. "Where and when?"

"The waterfalls outside of Mystic Falls. There's caves underneath, and there, at the new moon, is where the spell has to happen."

Annie hesitated. "Did Sheila tell you what else we need?"

Enzo frowned. "What else?"

"First, we need blood. Not just any blood, but vampire and werewolf blood. Not enough to kill the person, just drops. And it has to be fresh."

Enzo rolled his eyes. "Oh, fantastic. Where are we gonna find a werewolf?"

"Do people who have the gene count?" Elena asked.

"No, it has to be a full werewolf. No loopholes."

"Great. Anything else?" Enzo asked.

Annie hesitated before the next one. "One more. A person who has strong emotional ties to the people stuck. If you aren't strongly connected, the people may be left behind. The strength of the spell will rely on this person.

"I can do it. Bonnie's my best friend, and I'm in love with Damon." Elena looked at Annie's face, who looked stricken.

"Well..."

She seemed to be holding something back.

"Well, spit it out. How bad is it?" Enzo asked.

"The person used to strengthen the spell has a fifty percent chance of getting sucked into the void to replace them."

There was a stunned silence. Elena broke it.

"Well, I guess I'll take my chances."

Enzo rolled his eyes. "Really? You know, if you get sucked into oblivion, Damon will blame me for letting you volunteer?"

"I'm not gonna get sucked into the void. I'll be careful. And it won't be your fault if I am."

Enzo sighed. "Whatever. Just don't expect me to be happy about this. And if you're potentially sacrificing yourself, then I want to provide the vampire blood for the spell."

Elena pursed her lips. "Fine." She turned back to Annie. "We're going to go werewolf searching. How soon can you get to Mystic Falls?"

"I'll get there as soon as I can. I'll need to find some herbs and other stuff for the spell. Is there anything else you need from me?"

Elena nodded. "We need to keep this secret. I don't want anyone else getting their hopes up. When you get to town, you can't tell anyone what you're doing there. Enzo, you can't tell them either."

Enzo let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, I'll be quiet about it. Should we go now?"

Elena nodded. "Annie, are there werewolf packs nearby?"

"Yes. I know a female werewolf who would help you if I asked. I'll give you a message for her, if you'll wait a moment."

Annie wrote a brief note explaining the situation and requesting her friend Sylvia's help. She signed it and told us what forest and the trails to lead to to them.

"Be careful," she warned as they parted ways. "It's near the full moon."

Enzo and Elena jumped in the bright blue convertible, Elena in the drivers seat, and took off towards the nearby pack of werewolves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not yet own vampire diaries.**

Damon sat there in the whiteness, just staring at Bonnie. If he stopped looking, he was afraid she'd disappear, and she was better than no company at all.  
He hoped there was a way out, though he doubted it. Bonnie said they'd been there 3 months now, although he had no clue how she figured that out. Days blended together here, and there wasn't any noticeable night.  
Damon knew this couldn't be any kind of life. They were both dead, or he'd be decimating. He hadn't drank blood in 3 months.  
Damon couldn't help but miss Stefan and Elena and Alaric. And if he was honest, he missed Enzo, and Jeremy, and Caroline, and even Tyler. He just wanted some company, but until then he could only dwell on old memories.  
Elena's face when he said goodbye went through his mind. It was heartbreaking, the way she had been begging him not to leave. It killed him to see her like that, so desperate. Damon wished she could have at least heard his goodbye, felt his touch, anything. She was so upset. At least Alaric was there now to take care of her. And Damon had saved everyone else. They wouldn't be alone.  
"Damon," Bonnie called, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
"What is it, Bonnie?" he asked. But Damon stopped in his tracks when he saw it.  
Something black was creeping in on them. Not black, so much as just darkness. It scared him. It reminded him of death.  
It wasn't close yet, but it would be soon. And if they lost this space, they would be thrown into it, into who-knows-where.

* * *

Elena pulled the car off the road beside a hiking trail. The trail went up into the most remote parts. Almost no one went there, especially near the full moon.  
It was just after sunrise now, so there wouldn't be much danger. The full moon had been 10 days ago. There was only 4 days until the new moon. Enzo and Elena would have to move quickly if they wanted to release Bonnie and Damon before the next one. What if something happened in between the times? Elena wouldn't take that risk.  
The trail they followed barely deserved the distinction of being a trail. It was, at best, a bit of grass that wasn't quite as high as the rest of it, winding through the trees.  
It was easy to follow, and didn't present much of a challenge. It was all flatlands around there. It wasn't mountainous or hilly.  
Enzo led the way, and Elena mindlessly followed. Her mind was on how they could get the werewolves to listen. Werewolves hated vampires, if the stories were any indication. They wouldn't be easy to persuade.  
Sharon would listen, hopefully, before she tried to attack them. Annie wouldn't have sent them to her unless she knew they would be able to talk to someone.  
Enzo caught his first glimpse of the camp around midday. He told Elena, and they both became more careful as they closed in. It would be awful if they ended up dying before they could save Damon and Bonnie. And Elena promised Jeremy she would come home. She couldn't leave him right now, he would be devastated.  
They reached the camp and stopped as all eyes landed on them. Everything froze.  
Enzo cleared his throat. "We have a message for Sharon."  
A boy growled at them. "Get out of here, vampires. You're not wanted here."  
"Please, we only want to talk with Sharon," Elena pleaded.  
The boy laughed, along with a couple others. "Go away, and we might let you live a bit longer."  
"Yeah, stay out of our territory!"  
"You filthy bloodsuckers, don't make us tell you again!"  
The yells and jeers went on and on until a pretty blonde girl ran up. "Everyone, settle down! Let me talk to them."  
The girl looked them up and down, potentially sizing them up, before walking up and shaking their hands. "You said you had a message for me? From whom?" she questioned.  
Elena pulled her pack from her shoulders. She froze at the angry hisses from nearby wolves.  
Sharon looked annoyed. "Cut it out. Go do something useful if you can't keep quiet."  
Elena handed her Annie's note. Sharon read it, sighed, and said, "I think we'd better talk in quiet. Follow me."  
Elena only then noticed the smaller girl trailing in Sharon's path. The girl followed them into a tent that contained a table and a bed. Sharon sat at the table, and Enzo and Elena followed suit. The girl sat on the bed. When Elena looked at her, she just smiled toothily.  
"Right, this is my cousin, Rachael. And you are..."  
Elena smiled. "I'm Elena. This is my friend Enzo."  
Sharon sighed. "So, you need a werewolf to help you with the time unstop spell?"  
Elena nodded. "Yes. Annie said you'd help us."  
She smiled apologetically. "Unfortunately, I cannot leave right now. The pack it fighting each other, and I have to stop it if I can."  
Elena's face fell. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sharon held up a hand.  
"However, if Rachael agrees, she can go with you. You must return her, personally. I don't want other strange vampires showing up at camp."  
"Deal," Elena agreed without any thought. It was a good deal.  
Sharon leaned back in her chair and looked at Rachael. "What do you say, kid? You in?"  
Rachael nodded. "Sure, I'll help you."  
Elena felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. "Thank you. Both of you."  
"Now," Sharon said, "don't waste any time. You don't want to miss your window of opportunity."  
They stood, and Sharon shook both their hands. "Be careful. If you don't hurry, your friends will be gone. By Annie's note, you only have 4 days, and one day is almost up. Be careful."  
"Thank you so much," Elena said again.  
Shaon just shook her head. "Get going!"

* * *

They returned to the car by just after nightfall. Enzo drove with Raphael in the passenger seat, talking with her. Elena sat in the back and tried to get some rest, but she was just too excited. She was so close. She could almost feel it.  
Her suitcase was in the back with her. Elena opened up the pocket and took out Damon's shirt. She hugged it close and breathed in his scent.  
When Enzo glanced back a while later, she was asleep with her head on the shirt, and arms around it. He couldn't hold back a small smile when he recognized it as Damon's.

* * *

It took them the next 2 days to drive back to Mystic Falls. They got in around midnight. Elena got Rachael a room at the small inn and left her with some money and a promise to be back soon. Elena and Enzo then headed to the boarding house to wait for the next day to come.  
Annie had come through, and they ran into her just outside the inn. She promised to meet them the next morning, and they'd go on to the waterfall. Elena told her Rachael's room number and Annie went up to tell her what she'd have to do.  
When Elena and Enzo came in, Jeremy was alone in the living area. He looked up and the ghost of a smile flitted across his face. He was up and hugging Elena before her brain registered his movement.  
"You're back," he said. "I didn't think you'd be back for a while."  
Elena smiled slightly. "I'm back."  
Caroline and Stefan came in from the kitchen. Caroline had Stefan's hand, and was pulling him along. Elena almost laughed at Stefan's embarrassed expression.  
"Elena!" Caroline shrieked. "You came back! I can't believe you left without saying goodbye! I mean, what if I never saw you again!"  
Stefan put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Elena hid her laughter again. She could see it now, more than ever before. Elema remembered Stefan and her conversation about Caroline, just after they had escaped from Markos. She could see, now, that he really liked her. It hadn't been appropriate for the last few months. It would still be hard. But they would get each other through it, even if Elena failed.  
She swallowed hard. Elena had been planning to tell them what she was planning, but she couldn't do it. They were trying to move forward, and they were doing better, bur they were hanging by a thread.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of vampire diaries as of yet.**

Damon and Bonnie sat back to back, watching the darkness creep up on them. In the past few days, it had crept up closer. It was moving faster now. In no time, it would reach them, and they would both be swallowed by the black.  
The whiteness had been reduced to a square, probably about 20 meters by 20 meters. Obviously, they'd only have a day at most. They were both frightened by what the darkness held, but they didn't talk about it. Bonnie told him stories about her and Elena, and he countered with stories of his and Stefan's childhood.  
The stories were all about how life used to be, before everything got all complicated and supernatural. It was nice. Damon and Bonnie were, for once, on the same wavelength. They finally had some sort of strange... Maybe not a friendship, but an understanding. They were alone at the end, and no one wants to face it alone.

* * *

Elena rolled over in bed to face the sun. She hadn't been up late last night, only for about a hour after she got home. Enzo had been driving, so he was out cold by that point.  
She had set her alarm for 5:30, so she could get out of there without any questions asked. Enzo would meet them just before nightfall, with Rachael, while Elena escorted Annie to the falls to set up.  
Elena dressed quickly and quietly. She left a note on her bed, saying she was out getting a couple things, and went out.  
Everything went perfect, until she got into town. She walked to the inn, and Caroline was suddenly behind her.  
"Elena? What are you doing out this early?" she asked.  
Elena turned. "Oh, hi, Caroline. I'm just- um, I'm-" Elena sighed. "I need to tell you something."  
Caroline looked surprised. "What's up? Is it about Stefan?"  
"Why would it be about Stefan?" Elena asked, instantly curious.  
"Oh," she said awkwardly. "No reason. What is it, then?"  
So she told Caroline everything that had happened the past couple days, leaving out only one crucial detail; what she was possibly sacrificing for the spell.  
Caroline looked shocked. "Elena, why didn't you tell us? We could help!"  
Elena shrugged. "I didn't want you to get your hopes up, and for me to fail. What if it doesn't work? Then I'd have to face you and tell you all, and I couldn't hurt you like that."  
"So, you're going to get Annie now?" Caroline asked.  
Elena nodded. "She has everything we need. Enzo will bring Rachael later, and we'll do the spell. But, Caroline, you can't tell anyone. And you have to cover for me. Will you?"  
Caroline looked at her as if she was crazy. "Of course I will! That's what friends are for!"  
Elena smiled. "Thanks Caroline."  
"You're welcome. Now go get that witch, and we'll get our friends back."  
Caroline gave her a quick hug and skipped off. Elena smiled and turned away to go to the hotel. Before she could knock, the door opened. "Come in, come in. I've got everything we need all ready now."  
Elena stowed all the herbs and a small leather-bound book in her backpack. "Are you sure this will work?" she asked.  
"Are you sure you're strong enough? The spell will rely on you. If you can't-"  
Elena cut her off. "I can do this."  
"I don't need to tell you the risks, I know that. Or the consequences if you aren't strong enough. You know all that already. So make sure you're ready."  
Elena nodded. She patted a pocket of her backpack, which contained blood bags. They would help her be strong if she drank them before the spell. Hopefully, that would give her the extra strength so that she wouldn't be 'sucked into oblivion', as Enzo put it.  
"Come on, let's get going. We don't have time to waste," Elena told the witch. "It's a long road."  
Elena led Annie out to the car and threw the pack onto the backseat. She revved the engine and sped off down towards the backroad that would lead them there.

* * *

About five hours of hiking through the bush later, they reached the bottom of the falls. They slowly picked their way to the edge, where a small opening led into the caves. She had seen it the last time she was here, with Stefan. Elena just hoped she was right about this being the way in.  
Once inside, she pulled a flashlight out and led the way through the twists and turns. She could hear Annie behind her, occasionally tripping over a rock.  
The main caverns were right under the waterfalls, and very hard to find. More than once, Elena took a wrong turn, but they kept going. The watch on her wrist said 6:30 by the time they found the right cave.  
The main caverns were huge and echoed with every noise. The walls were smooth, as if someone had carved them. There were 3 large pillars supporting it in the middle, and large crops of rock here and there.  
Annie wasted no time, taking her stuff from Elena and placing it on a bigger rock near the centre of the room. Elena took out a blood bag and began slowly drinking her way through the 3 she had brought. She took her time, watching Annie. Around 7:00, she went with the flashlight to meet Enzo and Rachael.  
It took her only a half hour to get out, now that she knew the way. And with Rachael and Enzo, they moved faster than Annie would.  
Annie had placed everything out by then, and was eating an egg salad sandwich, with her head against the furthest pillar.  
Once she finished up, she talked with Rachael and Enzo about how the spell works and what they would have to do.  
"Now, when the time comes, I'm going to slice this down your arm. It will heal quickly, of course, so I'll need you to have the blood drip into this bowl, with the herbs. After that, you'll need to step back and let me do my work."  
They nodded, and Annie turned to Elena. "Now, for you."

* * *

Caroline and Stefan were hanging out in the living area, talking while they watched flames in the fireplace.  
"Hey," he asked, "are you sure Elena wants to be alone?"  
Caroline nodded. "Yeah, that's what she said."  
"Hmm," he said. "I'm surprised you couldn't get her down here. Usually, you can convince anyone to come and at least try to have fun. At the least, you'd try."  
"Well, Elena's tired. She needs some space right now."  
Stefan looked at her for a minute, then stood.  
"Where are you going?" Caroline called after him, standing and following him.  
"If you won't, then I'll go get Elena myself. She can't be alone all the time," Stefan said back. "Elena!" he called, knocking on her door.  
After about 10 seconds, he opened the door to find... Nothing.  
"Elena?" he called again, looking to see if she was in her bathroom. But there was no one there.  
Caroline came in, and Stefan turned to her. "Where is she? I thought she told you she'd be in here."  
"Uh... Yeah, I think so."  
Her voice gave her away, and he looked her right in the eyes. "Caroline? Do you know where Elena is?"  
Under his gaze, her cover finally broke. "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone!"  
"Caroline, where is Elena?"  
"I can't tell you yet. But she's fine," Caroline assured him.  
"I don't like this. What aren't you telling me?"  
Stefan pushed for answers, until Caroline finally broke under pressure.  
"Fine! Elena went with Enzo to-"  
"Enzo? Elena and Enzo? Are they together?"  
"No! Stop being so jealous! I mean, obviously you're in love with her, but just get over it and listen to me!" Caroline exploded. She stormed out of the room.  
"Caroline, I'm not in love with Elena anymore. Why are you so angry at me?"  
"Because I'm in love with you!"  
Dead silence filled the house. Stefan and Caroline just stared at each other. Stefan had never realized it before. He had no idea she felt like that for him. This explained why Lexi had been teasing him, but it hadn't been the time. Things had been so complicated lately, and he hadn't wanted to screw things up with his friend.  
Caroline needed to break the silence. "Stefan, I-"  
Stefan cut her off by kissing her, and they were kissing then, for the first time. Caroline tangled her fingers in his hair as Stefan pulled her close.  
It seemed like seconds later when they pulled back, both slightly red.  
"Well," Stefan said, "that was..."  
Caroline waited for him to finish, bracing herself.  
"Amazing. Perfect. Wow," Stefan said. "I shouldn't have waited so long."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: For now, I am not in possession of the ownership of vampire diaries.**

Elena stood there, waiting for Annie to tell her what she needed to do.  
"Now, Elena, after these two step back, you need to be standing about 3 meters behind me and slightly to the side. I use a circle to draw the power."  
Elena nodded. "Alright. What else?"  
"Concentrate on your friends. This will help the spell go smoothly," Annie explained. "You will be transported, in mind, to where they are so you can lead them out. If something goes wrong there, you will be stuck there with them. It will be hard, but try to tell them to follow you. They have to move through you, so take their hands. It will be very painful, so you need to focus, at the same time, on surviving. Try and find what will tie you to this life. It will help. After they're back, it will be hard. The void will be pulling. So stay strong."  
"I'll do my best," Elena promised.  
The sun had set now. It was 9:00. There wasn't long, now, until the spell would begin. They would start at 10:00.

* * *

"So," Stefan asked, sitting on the couch with his arm thrown around Caroline, "you never told me where they went."  
Caroline shrugged. "I was...interrupted. Plus, I did promise Elena."  
"Oh, come," Stefan asked, "please tell me? I'm worried about them. It must be dangerous."  
"It's not," Caroline assured. "And if it goes well, you'll be the first to know."  
Stefan stood. "I'm hungry. I'll just grab some blood."  
Caroline smiled. "Okay. I'll wait around."  
Stefan left and Alaric came down. "So, can you tell me where Elena went? Seeing as it's my job to take care of her?"  
Caroline bit her lip. "It's supposed to be a secret."  
Alaric sighed. "I won't tell her I know."  
Caroline sighed. "Fine. Apparently, Bonnie's grams did this time stop spell on Bonnie, and Damon got pulled into it, too. She appeared to Elena in a dream, and told them to find a certain with to perform a spell. So they're out trying to bring back Damon and Bonnie," she explained.  
Alaric's eyes widened. "What? Is she crazy? Elena's gonna get herself killed!"  
"Elena's in danger?" Jeremy said, coming into the room. Stefan entered from the kitchen, surprise on his face.  
"Elena's going to be fine," Caroline said. "She promised me. How would she get herself killed?"  
Alaric sighed. "Elena didn't tell you what the spell requires, did she?"  
"Yeah, she did. A vampire and a werewolf. Their blood," Caroline said boldly.  
"Did she tell you about the second part? You know, when someone with strong ties to everyone inside risks their life and has a fifty percent chance of getting pulled in?"  
Caroline gasped. "What?"  
"We have to get there, help her!" Jeremy said. "Before it's too late."  
"Caroline," Alaric asked, "where are they doing the spell?"  
"The caves under the water falls. But it's too far away, we'll never make it in time!" Caroline exclaimed.  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Stefan said. "The caves are connected to the underground railway. We can use the tunnels and get there fast."

* * *

Elena sat against the walls and smiled. Even if she didn't make it through, Damon and Bonnie could be back. She could just see Damon's face if he heard what she was going to do. And he'd probably tell her 'don't be stupid, Elena, just give it up. Don't you risk your life, just let us go'.  
He was so protective of her. Elena missed that. She missed a lot of things. His smell, the way he held her, the way he kissed her. Everything he did was different. It was so Damon. He had his own style of doing things. He knew who he was, and accepted what he was, which was more than she could say about herself.  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when Annie put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's time," Annie said, moving forward and kneeling in front of the large rock. She began chanting in latin. Elena stood where Annie had told her, and Enzo and Rachael were on either side of Annie.  
After a few minutes, she picked up a stone knife and sliced Rachael's arm then Enzo's. The blood dripped into the bowl, and they stepped back. Annie finished her chant and looked at Elena. "Ready?" she asked.  
Elena swallowed, then nodded her head. "Yes."  
Annie closed her eyes and began the second part of the chant. Elena felt herself leave her body and go somewhere else. Into the void.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie were standing on the last 2 meter square, wondering whether they should jump into the blackness, or just wait for it to come and claim them. By the end of the night, Damon would probably jump in, but only if Bonnie came. He wouldn't just leave her here. No one has to be alone.  
The space retreated another half a meter, and Bonnie grabbed at Damon's hand.  
"We should just get it over with now!" she shouted over a growing noise, like the wind rattling through the trees.  
"When?" Damon called.  
"On the count of three!"  
"One," Damon said.  
"Two," Bonnie said as the winds picked up.  
"Thr-" he was interrupted.  
"Stop!" a voice, the most beautiful voice Damon had ever heard, sounded from behind, and they both turned.  
"Elena," he whispered. The winds had now died down. He saw her face, her messy hair, her eyes locked on his. He saw Elena's faint smile.  
"Take my hand. Come back to me," she begged, extending out both hands.  
Without hesitation, he and Bonnie grabbed her outstretched hands and felt themselves be pulled out of the void, right past the darkness, and into the light.

Stefan was beside Caroline as they walked through the tunnels. "So," he said, "I missed most of the story. What is the spell for?"  
Caroline swallowed. "To bring them back."  
"To bring who back?" he asked, not understanding what she was talking about.  
"Bonnie, and Damon. There's a way to save them, and Elena found out, and she knew she had to try. She never told me it would potentially kill her!"  
"We're almost there!" Alaric called.  
Stefan took a breath to compose himself, and Caroline waited for him to calm down before they broke into a run and followed Alaric into the dark caverns.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie felt themselves land on hard, rock ground.  
"Elena," he called, looking around for her. Damon helped Bonnie up, and looked around.  
Elena was standing in a circle of fire with her eyes closed. "Elena!" he yelled, and he ran towards her.  
"Do not break the circle!" Annie warned.  
Damon stopped just outside the circle. "Why?" he asked.  
"She is concentrating," Annie told him, "but if the circle breaks, it won't matter. She will be pulled back, and there is no spell to bring back those completely gone."  
"What did you do?" Damon yelled.  
"Only what she wanted. Elena came to me for help. I am only doing what she asked."  
Bonnie came forward to stand next to Damon. "Come on, Elena," she said, "you can do this!"  
"What doss she have to do?" Damon asked the witch.  
Annie answered, "Hold on to what ties her here. I don't know what it is, but I'm not sure if it's strong enough. She may be losing it." Annie looked at Elena. "Elena, focus on what makes you strong! Don't lose it! Hold onto it!"  
"What's wrong?" Bonnie yelled.  
"She's running out of strength. Even strong people can't break through sometimes. If she doesn't manage to pull herself back in the next minute, she's gone."  
"Elena, you are strong enough! You brought me back! I'm here. I know you can do this. And when you do, we are never, ever, going to be pulled apart ever again," Damon promised. "I will never leave you again."  
Her breaths were coming is rasps. "Damon," she managed to get out, "I don't know if I can." Her voice shook.  
"You have to! There is no way I'm letting you leave me now."  
"You're- you're so stubborn," she got out.  
Damon let out a harsh laugh. "See, you can still tease me. You can do this," he told her.  
"I-" she started, eyes still closed.  
"Elena!" Jeremy interrupted.  
Elena's eyes flew open and she looked at Jeremy. "Jer," she said.  
Then the flames circling her exploded up, hitting the roof of the cave.  
"Elena!" Damon screamed, finding himself and Bonnie thrown back at the side of the cave.  
There was silence then, as they all stared at where the flames were.

* * *

**Quick AN. There is only one more chapter! I plan to post it tomorrow. While you're waiting, I reccommend checking out The Elite by graceishere. It's a great fanfic!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still not in ownership of TVD. I only own my OCs.**

"Elena!" Jeremy called, coughing in the dust of the sudden explosion. "Elena!"  
Damon called her name right with him. "Elena! Where are you?"  
Bonnie ran and helped Annie up. She had hit her head hard on the rock walls. Bonnie wiped the blood away, and it wasn't a bad cut. It would heal.  
After helping Annie, Bonnie joined them in trying to find Elena.  
Damon was the one that found her. She was lying there, not moving. He picked her up and brought her out of the dust, so he could see her clearly.  
"I've got her!" he yelled as he placed her gently on the rock floor. "Come on, Elena, don't leave me now."  
"Elena? Is she okay?" Jeremy came running.  
"I don't know. She's not moving," he said. "Come on, wake up, please. Please, Elena, just be alive!"  
She didn't move. Damon hesitated, and put a hand on her face. She was ice cold. "Please," he whispered.  
He fell backwards as she shot up and began coughing. Damon pulled her into his arms, and she threw her arms around him.  
"Don't ever do that again," he murmured against her hair. He planted kisses all over her face.  
"Bonnie!" Jeremy exclaimed. They ran towards each other and embraced.  
Stefan and Caroline came through the dust, followed by Enzo and Alaric. Elena and Damon broke apart, still holding each other.  
"Damon," Stefan said. He hugged his brother. "I didn't think I'd see you again."  
"Missed you, brother," Damon said.  
Bonnie had pulled away from Jeremy and was hugging Caroline. Bonnie had tears running down her face. She was so happy. She had a second chance, now, to be with everyone. And she felt amazing!  
Alaric gave Damon a hug, too. "Good thing you're back," he told him. "We just stocked up on bourbon."  
Damon laughed. "I've missed that. There is NO alcohol in oblivion."

* * *

A couple hours later, they were back at the boarding house. Damon had a glass of bourbon in one hand and the other arm around Elena.  
They were all relaxing after everyone had returned. Rachael had excused herself, and went with Annie back to the hotel. She obviously didn't feel comfortable with so many vampires around.  
Enzo was going to take Rachael back to the werewolf camp tomorrow. Elena and Damon offered to go with him, but he wouldn't let them. He said their displays of affection would make him sick.  
Jeremy was holding Bonnie in his arms and smiling. Smiling. Elena hadn't seen him smile since before he lost her. It was nice to see everyone so happy.  
Caroline and Stefan came in holding hands. Damon took one look, laughed, and said, "You and blondie, huh? You are SO predictable, little brother."  
Stefan just smiled and, before Caroline could get angry at Damon for something he said, pulled her in and kissed her. Damon whistled. Elena just rolled her eyes.  
Everything was working out. Everyone was with who they were meant for. Nothing could ruin this now.  
Damon pulled Elena close. "You know, I'm going to have permanent scarring, you're holding me so tight," she teased.  
"I'm never letting you go again. Not ever," his voice thick with emotion.  
"You won't have to. I'm not leaving. And neither are you." Elena laid her head on his chest. "It's our turn for forever."  
"Forever?" he said. "I like the sound of that." He smiled, with his real, happy smile.  
"Yes," she said. "Forever, and even longer."  
Stefan sat beside them, and pulled Caroline into his arms. There was a moment of content silence. They could all just be there together for a long time, enjoying each other's company.  
Enzo came in. "Well, don't you all look cozy," he commented.  
Elena rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you," she said. "For helping me."  
Enzo shrugged, made uncomfortable by her gratitude. "Well, I owed him. After all, he came through on his promise to bring me back."  
"Well, it means a lot to me," Elena said, her voice full of happiness.  
Damon drained his glass of bourbon. He stood up and went to refill his glass. He poured a second glass, and handed it to Enzo.  
"Thanks, mate."  
Damon pulled Elena back into his arms as he sat down. She stole his bourbon glass and took a long sip before giving it back.  
"I thought you didn't like bourbon?" he asked.  
Elena smiled. "It's grown on me."  
"Darn. Now you're going to start stealing my drink!" Damon teased.  
Elena just giggled a little. "Remember the first time we really had fun? When you kidnapped me, and took me to Georgia?"  
"How could I forget?" Damon answered. "You saved my life."  
"Yep," Elena confirmed. "And I also beat you in a drinking competition."  
Enzo looked shocked. "You, Elena, beat Damon, alcoholic, in a drinking game?"  
Elena shrugged. "I have a high tolerance for alcohol. Plus, as Damon put it, I can open my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol." She laughed.  
"Wow. She really is one of a kind," Enzo said.  
"Well, she'd have to be, to like Damon," Bonnie teased.  
Elena laughed at Damon's expression. "Relax," she said.  
She looked in his eyes, and he calmed down immediately. They just stared at each other. It wasn't gooey, like a television show, but it was intense. They didn't 'lose themselves' in each others eyes. That was too cliche.  
It didn't matter what happened tomorrow. That came later. All the stuff that came with this would have to wait. They deserved a day to enjoy having each other back. They deserved a lot longer to enjoy it.  
But without the struggles and fights, life wouldn't be the same. It would get too boring. And Damon and Elena will always fight the universe.

* * *

**And that's the end! Wow!**

**I want to thank everyone who followed, favourite, or reviewed. I wish I could give a shoutout to everyone, but there are far too many of you! So thank you for following along as I wrote this! :) It means a lot to know my writing is appreciated.**


End file.
